SSX Uber
by Son Gotom
Summary: It's been one year since the third year of the SSX Circuit, and there are four new rookies hoping to become legends among the riders. It circulates around the quiet boy Ian as he meets friends, enemies and the snow.
1. Finally In

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SSX games at all, even though they totally are the uber.

Chapter One- Finally In

_"Everyone can ride the peak, but can you fly over the actual mountain?" – DJ Atomika_

The plane that dropped down many of the Circuit's snowboarders had landed at the very peak of the mountain, the plane being crammed with eager snowboarders who wanted to take a ride down "The Throne." Four years had passed since the opening of the original Circuit, and since then, the boarders have been of all races, sexes and so on. This year seemed like a promising one: four new snowboarders, but still two of the originals were out of commission. In fact, most of the vets had pronounced them as retired from the Circuit. That didn't matter though, after all, the new blood seemed to have been pretty competitive from the first time they were glanced at.

"Ah, well it's a new year amongst us, eh? We've got four newbies hoping to make their way to SSX legends. Now for their introductions-"Atomika's voice was as happy as it had ever been. The Mountain looked as good as new, but he had also reached word of a hidden spot; the most dangerous race on the face of snowboarding. "First up, we have Jane Minapolis, somewhat of a bumble bee. She seemed pretty nice when I had a chat with her, but as I walked away, I could have sworn she kicked JP in the groin, ouch…. Oh, and we have Jubin Patel, he moved from India just to compete with us. He seemed intellectual, something none of our SSX competitors seemed to be-"Atomika coughed "Psymon" – "Also new to our crazy dysfunctional family is Zeke Cooke, insane skills, he relies on God as his coach I hear. Last but not least has to be Ian Sanchez. Only fourteen and he's made it here. His skills are like Mac's, but thankfully, his personality is not."

Ian smirked as he heard that announcement as he slid off the plane and into a blizzard of snow. He looked around for a second, seeing the veterans of the Circuit racing past him. Far in the front, a man with an English accent called "Last one to the lodge has to have Mac as a roommate!"

The young snowboarder began a friendly competition with the rest of the boarders, smiling as he passed even the veterans of the sport. His eyes gleamed a bit as he saw Zeke pass him with much grace, jumping off a naturally made ramp. He held onto the nose of the board, kicking it up into a trick he called "Christ Air." He extended his arms up for a second, pulling back the board under his feet. Ian grinded his teeth as he hit the exact same ramp, but unlike Zeke's move, Ian kicked his feet off the board, holding the nose with one hand as he let his feet dangle in the cold air. He landed as perfectly as Zeke did, and gained cheers from Moby, Kaori and Nate.

He smiled quietly as he crouched down a bit, gaining a speed boost as he grinded on a broken log, launching himself high into the air. Ian did a simple back flip, landing with little worry. As he made it down "The Throne," he could see a station way in the sunset, where he gathered was a place to buy boards, learn tricks and more. Psymon passed Ian with brute force, his eyes looking chaotic as he slammed his way towards the front, responses of the rest of the group being mutters of curse words and rude hand gestures. Nate hit a rail, calling out to the newest snowboarders: "Watch this newbies!"

The veteran kicked up his feet from the board, balancing on his hands. He held it out for a second more, letting the newbies have a glimpse of the "uber" trick. He hit a few more rails along the way, marking an impression on Jubin. The Indian smirked as he mimicked Nate's trick, but switched back and forth between hands and feet as he did. He landed right behind the sophomore boarder, smiling innocently as he passed him. Mac pressed the tail of his board against the snow, doing a quick back flip 180, very impressive since he did all this on the ground. Elise and Marisol had a rivalry for three years straight, both of them wanting to be called Queen of the Mountain.

Suddenly, all the boarders began to scramble, racing as fast as they could. Ian looked back, noticing a faint rumble under his feet. The expression on his face showed fear and awe; Ian could see a huge avalanche pouring down, and he quickly noticed he was the one in the very back. He looked ahead, seeing the station far out there. Ian grinded his teeth, knowing he was racing against the avalanche. He saw one more jump, just one and he was free from "The Throne." He felt his heart beating faster and faster as he slid off the crystal ramp, taking a breathtaking plunge into the mushy snow. Right then, the Ipod-mini he was given began to blast "The Bitter End" by Sum 41. Ian cheered as he saw the lodge, stopping himself from hitting some of the competitors.

He sighed as he looked back, noticing the fresh new powder he had evaded. Eddie looked at Ian and nodded in approval, his red-toned glasses sliding a bit off his nose. He pulled his feet away from his board, walking into the lodge. The lodge was pretty huge, but their actual homes would be in the city; near one of the beginning races for people new to the Circuit. Ian could see Atomika waving his hand towards himself, the young boarder walking towards the dick jockey. Atomika smirked a bit and pointed to a huge wall of screens, all from "The Throne." He replayed one particular screen, the one of Ian evading the avalanche with that particular jump. "Good job, man, I can see some wins heading your way."

Ian nodded, saying good bye to the DJ. He looked up at another wall, seeing his picture and particular stats related to him. The boy read them out loud: "Age: 14, Height: 5'4", Ethnicity: Mexican, Alternative sport: Kempo, Music: Rock…." He turned his head a little, seeing some of the veterans discussing their ride down the peak.

"Didya see that new kid?" Mac's voice was like a DJ's should've been: loud, confident, the works. He gained nods from a few of the boarders. "Yeah, he escaped that avalanche with no worries!"

"No worries? I wouldn't say that Mac, though, the little mate does remind me of a certain someone when the Circuit had opened up." Moby's English accent was deep, along with a little tease about Mac. Zeke sat beside Moby, listening patiently to their conversation about the other new snowboarder. "Aye, and Zeke showed some awesome moves as well, good job, mate."

Kaori smiled sweetly at Ian, gesturing him towards them. Ian gulped a little, walking towards the group. The first one to say anything to Ian was Psymon. "Hey, you like Metallica?" Psymon pointed to the boy's hoodie.

"Yeah…." Ian's voice was slightly timid, the boy making sure he didn't make himself look like a complete moron. He looked at all the competitors, but something seemed to stick out about Zeke; Ian couldn't land his finger on the matter though. "So, what's the first race we'll compete in?"

He received smirks from all the veterans.

"Snow Jam."

--

Gotom- Yeah, my first ever SSX based fan fiction. It's sorta hard learning the ways these characters react with each other since it's a game, with a small place to develop a character, oh well, I hope you enjoy my crappy fan fic.


	2. Debuts

Chapter Two- Debuts

_My mind is set on overdrive  
The clock is laughing in my face  
A crooked spine  
My sense dulled  
Passed the point of delirium_

_On my own... here we go_

_- Green Day Brain Stew_

Zeke quietly crept out of the Black station, pulling his necklace out into the open. He looked back through the frosted windows, his eyes on Ian Sanchez. He sighed as he began to speed down the mountain, preparing for his debut has an official SSX competitor.

--

"We should be heading out…" Nate said as he looked at the clock. Zoe got up slowly, her fiery highlights sticking out quite a bit compared to everyone else's. Jane's lips curved into a playful smirk as she noticed how much Zoe stuck out compared to the other women. Jubin and Ian looked at each other with quizzical looks, neither knowing what to do.

"Finally, my ass was falling asleep!" Psymon cried out, Kaori wincing from his language. He stretched a bit, putting on a fake straightjacket; his favorite actually. Ian looked up at the Canadian with a look of curiosity. Why did he seem crazier then the rest? Atomika's eyes caught Ian's, and the DJ sat beside the young boarder, clearing his throat a little.

"Psymon's been our craziest competitor--ever. He's landed tricks that require him to nearly chop his head off for Christ's sake," Atomika's voice was hushed into a whisper, so the other boarder's could have their own discussion (and so Psymon wouldn't go "Psycho" on their asses). Eddie nodded slightly in agreement with Atomika, quickly getting up in order to watch the race.

"Wait, who's racing?" asked Moby.

Atomika paused for a second, grabbing a clipboard with all the rider's profiles. He pressed his finger against their profiles, reading the names of the contestants: "Mac, Psymon, Zeke, Allegra, Kaori and Ian…." He looked up to see Psymon's face in a twist. "What? Newbies gotta learn sometime, right?"

"Yeah, bro, 'sides, it'll show us just how these two young bucks fair against Mac 'Smack' Fraser!" Mac's voice seemed full of pride. Atomika slowly stood up, gesturing the six riders towards the doors to the outside. Ian looked around nervously; he could see all of his competition except Zeke. Where was he? The boy shook his head a little as he headed out, following Allegra, feeling his cheeks grow slightly red as he saw the woman's figure. Psymon smirked curiously at the 14-year-old snowboarder, getting a mischievous idea. As he turned around, he could see Kaori sticking her tongue at the psychotic rider, Psymon gnarling back at her for a second, terrifying the petite Japanese girl.

Ian climbed onto the helicopter, seating himself far from the rest of the group, Atomika being the closest to the boy. Mac looked back out the window, Psymon's head popping up and making a menacing face at the now terrified disc jockey. The older of the two began to laugh hysterically, sending chills up Ian's spine. Why did the boy seem terrified? Ten years of Kempo could have given him some strength, physically and emotionally, right? He sighed softly to himself, over hearing a conversation between Mac and Atomika.

"Yo, Atomika, why did you pick this kid anyway?" Mac asked, keeping his glove in front of his right side, so he could direct it to Atomika and Atomika only. "I mean, the kid looks pretty damn shy, and confidence is like the base to SSX."

"You don't know yet, Mac. I mean, the kid IS the second youngest to enter into SSX, but unlike Griff, he's very mature for his age and unlike you, he knows when to be confident and when not to…no offense," Atomika explained, speaking calmly with a smile on his face. "But, one of the huge pluses about Ian Sanchez are the two moves he learned by himself."

Mac gave a look of curiosity, looking over at Ian's board; it had a kanji on it, along with a dragon snaking its way through the kanji. Atomika continued to speak, hushing himself to a soft whisper. "Watch out especially for Ryu Air."

Mac shrugged a little as he turned his head towards Kaori, smiling sweetly as he could. "Hey, Kaori…what does that kanji on Ian's board say in English, oh and, what does 'Ryu' mean?"

"Maccie-kun, it means Dragon all the same!" she squeaked. Kaori examined Ian, smiling a bit in gratitude. "Seems we have a boarder interested in my culture, hai?"

"Um, DJ Atomika, can I request a song for this particular ride?" Ian asked, putting on a pair of black goggles around his eyes. Atomika's eyes lit up a bit as he waited patiently for the song Ian wanted particularly. "Um, er…'Brain Stew' by Green Day…Godzilla Remix…" The boy handed over a CD titled "Riding Songs". "Second song on that CD, arigatou…."

Atomika examined the CD for a bit. Perhaps it was time to bring a few of the rider's favorite songs into the mix with his expanding riding tunes. He slowly began to walk away from the riders, ready to view the entire race with numerous cameras around the Snow Jam course.

Ian's eyes lifted slightly as he saw the course, absolutely amazed with the course even by first glance. He checked out all the other riders, looking at his M-com curiously. He was given the odd device as soon as he had been accepted. He never really bothered looking at it; well, that is, until he found the "Rider's Profile" button. He looked at it for a second, quickly realizing the race was about to start. The boy was at the very edge of the roster. At the opposite end was Kaori, he knew this by her voice calling out to him "Ian-kun, you will be the best!"

Ian's face flushed lightly as he looked up at the stands, seeing most of the signs up there for Mac. He sighed a little bit, but the next second, Atomika's voice came on the airwaves: "Now, for SSX's first race of the year, and for our tunes, I had a special request given by none other than Ian Sanchez. Don't know his name? You will pretty soon, let's say, in about three minutes. Anyway, here's his request, 'Brain Stew' by Green Day, Godzilla Remix!"

All of the competitors looked at the boy with funny faces, a sudden roar coming from the music. All of a sudden, the light flashed red, then yellow, then finally green.

"Debut time…"


	3. First Race

Chapter 3- First Race

Ian's head moved a little from the guitar beats from the song, keeping his body crouched low to the ground to pick up speed. He felt such a wonderful feeling as his board slammed against the soft snow, keeping an okay spot at fourth place. His lips quivered into a smile as he was heading for a jump. The boy prepared himself for a few tricks, suddenly feeling his body being lifted off the ground. He did a back flip 540 Sinful Indy, gaining a few left over cheers from the stands. He squinted through his goggles, noticing Zeke pulling in for a place in third.

'There has to be a short cut some….THERE!' cried out Ian in his head. He launched himself into another jump, flying over Zeke with a back flip to Mute. He smiled in pride as he made his way into third place, gaining a little confidence boost as he railed onto a fallen tree branch, skipping a jump and darting into another fallen log. He began to breathe a little heavier as he narrowly missed his chance at a first place level, which still belonged to Mac. The boy growled lowly to himself as he looked back, Kaori and Zeke battling it out for third place, while Psymon and Allegra were no where to be seen.

Mac smirked back at Ian for a split second, and then jumped off a ramp, landing a double back flip Nose grab. Ian hit the same spot Mac had, except doing a 360 tail grab. He railed onto a rail, pulling off a handstand rail, smirking as he saw Mac look back with some astonishment. He picked up the pace a bit as he went up another ramp, doing a nose grab with a 360 front flip.

Ian saw Mac jump off a huge cliff from afar, realizing that the jump could give him enough momentum to push himself forward. Ian calmed himself down, even if his heart was beating faster then it ever had. He closed his eyes and took a leap of faith, his loosened snowboard sliding off his feet smoothly. It was his time to shine with the lesser of his two tricks: Slash Air.

He didn't have any time to loose. While in midair, he held his board by the nose, doing two diagonal slices in the air and spinning himself in a 180 degree turn, spinning himself like a samurai fending off hordes of opponents. Ian looked down at the ground, noticing it getting bigger and bigger as he wasted time. With nothing to lose, he plopped the board under his feet, barely making the trick all together.

'I need practice, don't I…?' He thought to himself as the patchy fog blocked his view. He did notice Mac was having trouble with the fog, though. It was weird to Ian however; Mac was on the SSX Circuit since the beginning, why was he having trouble? He shrugged slightly as he pulled forward, realizing he was closer to Mac then he expected. Nose to nose, it all felt surreal to the young boy. He was competing with the Circuit's most popular rider, and he had a 50/50 chance of beating him too.

Well, he thought that at least.

Mac felt stunned as he saw Ian racing behind him, and then, he got an idea; a bad one. Mac slowed down a bit, so he could see Ian right beside him. "You like this, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah!" was Ian's only response, he didn't know what to expect from Mac at the moment. The boy looked up as he turned; noticing a fallen log like he had took before. 'I gotta try that one some-'His own thoughts were cut off as he felt a pain in his chest, falling into the damp snow. He looked up ahead, seeing Mac's expression as "don't trust everyone."

He couldn't get up yet; his board prevented his body from getting up. He clutched the damp snow with anger. He looked up and saw Allegra pass him, her focus solely on the snow. Zeke followed quickly behind in third place, his eyes glancing into Ian's for the brief nanosecond he was near the boy. Ian slowly got up, hearing someone fall into the snow, Psymon laughing hysterically as he directed his attention towards Zeke. "Hahahaha! Watch out next you little shit!"

Ian looked back; Kaori had to be the last person, and somewhat, Ian felt sad for the girl, but he was even more ashamed of himself. Kaori had her string of wins at least once, and she could always be accepted by the spectators, but what about Ian, the teenager with nothing to his name then a fifth place title? He looked back at a recovering Kaori, placing his hands cupped over the edges of his mouth. "Good luck!"

He didn't wait for a respond, and he pressed on, his morale stuck in a ditch. He had to keep trying though, maybe if he was lucky, Atomika or someone else would point him out on the new channel on local TV. He had heard they now had a channel dedicated to everything SSX, which seemed like a cool new thing for the ever growing audience of the mountain. He hit a few insignificant snow hills along the way, seeing Kaori from a far.

Ian jumped from a ramp, doing a simple front flip, and landing a little crooked. He sighed in relief as he could see the finish line, noticing everyone except him and Kaori over the line. He saw one last jump and shrugged, smiling a bit "What the hell…"

He jumped into the air, turning around in 540 degrees, with a late front flip to Indy. He smiled lightly as he finally made his way to the finish line, kicking off his board and saw Kaori pass as well. Ian felt somewhat defeated, the music finally stopping with the soft crescendo. Ian looked up at the clear, crisp sky, putting his hand over his bruise. In some aspect, he already felt a hatred for Mac.

He slowly walked away from the platforms, sitting at the sidelines as Mac took center in first place, Allegra in second and Zeke in third. Ian stared long and hard at Zeke, feeling jealousy rise in his emotions. He finally decided to take the nearby transportation down to where they all had settled in earlier, and then he remembered: everyone was given the chance to go back, since the semi-rounds didn't start for a few hours.

Ian laid on his bed, closing his eyes softly as he heard the cheers for the three who made it to the semi-rounds. Nate, Elise, Zoe, JP, Eddie and Griff were all up next for the second batch of competitors hoping to race to the likes of Mac, Allegra and Zeke. He heard the door creak a bit, Kaori knocking for Ian's permission.

"Good job, Ian-kun, you did really great out there," Kaori said, her voice squeaking slightly, hoping to make Ian cheerful.

"Arigatou…." Ian said slowly, dropping his head slightly, Kaori lifting up his chin so she was looking direct at Ian's eyes.

"I mean it, Ian-kun."

Ian smiled lightly. "Hai, I know, Kaori. Thanks."

Kaori smiled back, poking Ian's cheek cheerfully. However, at that very moment, Mac was searching for Kaori, and looked through a thin space between the door and wall. He couldn't believe his eyes at what he witnessed. To his angle, he could have sworn Ian kissed Kaori, but they were not.

Ian noticed another presence looking at the two, and he stood up slowly. He walked out of the room, noticing Griff's expression as Mac slammed the door, snowboard in hand. The room was in complete silence, with the exception of soft chuckling from Psymon. Kaori walked behind Ian, and quickly rushed from Ian's room to the door.

All eyes were on Ian, even the eyes of the newbies.

"You're fucked," Psymon said simply, grinning.

--

Gotom: I messed up on the last chapter, this is the entire chapter 3, and, hopefully Ian shall not be perfect, I hate perfect. Oh yeah, I'm gonna start putting up song quotes for each chapter, if I can find good ones. For this one, I felt lazy and didn't put any quote, so yeah, lol.


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4- Confrontation

I find the answers aren't so clear  
I wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense,  
I find bliss in ignorance,  
Nothing seems to go away,  
Over and over again (5x)  
- Humble Brothers; Jon Davis: 1stp Klosr

Ian plopped himself on the couch, watching the widescreen TV as Mac and Elise were on the screen, battling it out for first place at Snow Jam. He rested his head on the pillow next to him, clenching his teeth as Mac pushed forward, making it at first, and landing a new record to go along with it. Everyone else was out watching the race, even Zeke. Ian sat up and turned off the television, sighing lightly as he had his fingers onto his snowboard, deciding to take a stroll down Happiness, the first peak in the mountain. He grabbed his m-comm and tucked it into his pocket, pulling out some mini-headphones for easy listening down the course.

"**The first race in the year was one thing: Magical. Fan favorite Mac won the first competition, showing that this year may be all his. Another announcement going out to all in the city: The Day Shack will be hosting a 'Rock Meets Hip-Hop' show tonight; what to look out for: Mac Fraser using his DJ skills and MC Perpetual throwing lyrics with the likes of local favorites 'S3D'" **Atomika's voice lightened up Ian's attitude. He walked out into the snow, and into the trolley nearby. Ian defiantly needed to release some steam into the snow. He took the trolley up the mountain, seeing the Happiness course glisten in the fiery sun.

"Wow…" Ian said to himself as he waited to be dropped off at the peak, snow flurries attaching themselves to the sticky surface of the metal. He tied his shoes onto his snowboard as he finally reached his destination, pushing himself out and hitting the snow with a wet splash. He smiled as he realized how the name fit: he was in pure heaven. He zigzagged through various trees, trying to understand the feel of the snow. He slumped over a bit, toppling over. _'Okay, I REALLY need practice.'_

Ian hit a few jumps, cautioning himself not to attempt any tricks. He had read articles from the pervious year about avalanches starting all over the circuit, and even crevasses happening on the more dangerous peaks. He closed his eyes as he felt the snow under his board. It felt so slushy and nice, but he had to admit it seemed hard to ride under. He smiled as he heard hip-hop beats through his m-comm, mixed with rock lyrics produced by Linkin Park. Ian figured it was a taste of what it would feel like later that night and so far, the boy liked what he heard.

Ian's breath stopped for a second as he railed on a fallen log, plummeting down a huge gap in between. He landed with perfect symmetry, shocking himself. Surely anyone else would have snapped something from that huge of a jump, but then again, SSX defied gravity all together. He grinded on another broken log; Ian saw a huge billboard with Race, Slope style, and Station written on it.

He quickly stopped and kicked off his board on spot. The radiant sun looked like it was going to set any minute. He sighed lowly to himself as he started walking towards the end of the curious, looking at the huge peaks from afar. How did they find such a place to make the Circuit. It had everything to make this place so eventful—and some danger never hurt either.

Ian kept his head down as he put on his board again, pushing himself forward. He pulled out his m-comm and noticed a little blinking envelop. He clicked on it and read the title:

**From: Jubin**

**Topic: Come down to the Day Shack!**

Ian blinked twice and read the message:

**Ian, get down to the Day Shack ASAP, its so kick ass, bro. Seriously, we're about to see the locals blend magic!**

He sighed and put his m-comm away, looking up at the crescent moon from afar. He shrugged to himself and looked around. Right next to the Station was the helicopter that could take him down to the city. He quickly slid his board in the back of the plane and looked inside the cockpit to find a gruff man reading a porno. His cheeks blushed furiously as he cleared his throat, getting the man's attention.

"Huh? Um, where you wanna go? Wait, are you a tourist? I don't take tourist, just SSX Com-"Ian flashed his m-comm. "Oh, well, okay youngin', I s'pose you wanna go down to the city to see that Hip Hop shit, right?" He slid the porno magazine under his seat and pointed Ian towards the back. Ian nodded and slid into the back along with his board. He closed his eyes and felt the helicopter lift from the ground. It seemed faster then he expected, because he was already dropped off as soon as he was picked up. He looked around the city and noticed two different starting arenas at both sides. He figured one was Metro City, a race, while the other was Dysfunction Junction, a Super Pipe.

He shrugged and noticed a figure wearing an L.A. Lakers jersey waving. "Ian! Ian!"

Ian picked up his board and walked across the icy street, clearly not dressed for any occasion. He wore what he always wore on lazy days: a black t-shirt, a blackish red hoodie and cargo jeans; a long with some rag-tag sneakers. He met up with Jubin, who was considerably tall, well; it was no wonder why he was on college basketball for a few years. Ian could see a large neon sign reading "Day Shack." He smiled a bit and looked around the street a bit, seeing the nightlife. He finally took a breath and Jubin led Ian into a huge room.

Fog lights raved all over the ceiling as Mac himself took to the right, placing himself with two turntables. Ian squinted and noticed all the other SSX riders enjoying the current music playing. In fact, Griff was already on the dance floor, trying to persuade Elise into a dance. Ian looked up at Jubin, then back to Griff. He looked like he had gotten a completely new look over the course of a few hours. His hair was now trimmed and spiked, and he wore an undershirt with an unbuttoned collar shirt over that. His jeans were somewhat tight and he wore what seemed to be new Adidas. Ian gave a quizzical look towards Jubin. "Eh, he's going through a phase. Actually, I'm surprised your not."

"What? You mean the phase where you turn prep?" Ian snorted. He shook his head lowly, then the room fell silent as three lights appeared; one of them on Mac. The crowd cheered as a man appeared at center, a microphone clutched in his hand. Along with that was a group of four people, one on guitar, one on drums, one on bass and finally another man with a microphone. The first man with the microphone stepped forward. His skin was ashy black, his hair in cornrows and wearing Sean John clothes; he also wore some black Adidas. "Welcome ladies and gents! Our Rock Meets Hip Hop show will commence as of…" Mac softly scratched the disk in his turntable, both guitar and bass beginning to play at the same tempo as Mac. MC Perpetual's voice echoed. "Now."

The man on drums began to play furiously, his head rattling as both MC Perpetual and the head vocals of S3D began to have a sort of "sing off". The crowd was in hysteria as the tempo of the playing grew faster and louder, Mac keeping his cool as he scratched furiously, changing around the styles at complete random.

Ian stood in awe. He had heard of stuff like Linkin Park's remixes, but hearing music like this live made him wonder how it all worked so well. The lead vocals turned into a screaming hook, Perpetual throwing out lyrics as fast as the guitarist's playing. The bass took a quicker tempo, and for about a minute, all that was playing was the band (minus the vocals) and Mac, their styles colliding with each beat. Mac turned around and could see Psymon howling like a wolf, starting a live mosh pit right in the center. He pushed himself around, going complete berserk; Ian took a few steps closer, so he could evade the frenzy. This was surely going to be a night to remember.

-

It was already midnight. They had finally stopped and Mac was heading for the back door. Ian spun around. He was having so much fun that he might have left his snowboard outside carelessly. The boy ran outside and quickly felt another presence around him. He turned around to see Mac looking directly into his eyes. "You know…I haven't spoken to Kaori this entire time."

"Why would that be my problem…?" Ian asked curiously. He felt a rush of wind, but moved out of the way hastily. Mac's face was furious.

"Why would that be your problem! You fucking kissed her!"

"I didn't!"

"Yeah sure, whatever you little prick." Mac said coldly. He turned around and began to walk away, his fists shaking. At the exact moment, all the SSX riders were walking, discussing the concert.

"Huh? You like her, don't you?" Ian's voice quivered a little bit, afraid of what Mac could do. Mac remained still for a second, all of the other riders silent. Other civilians began to walk out too, Atomika being one of them. Slowly, a circle formed around Mac and Ian, both forgetting about everybody. Mac's body shook slightly, a sudden burst of energy emitting from his feet. He spun around swiftly, his fist high in the air.

Ian held up his board out of instinct, Mac hitting the board instead of Ian's body. At that point, Eddie and Nate walked into the circle, Nate holding back Ian while Eddie attempting to hold back Mac. "Aww shit, we may have to call the ambulance soon!" cried out Eddie as he struggled to keep a raging Mac at bay. Atomika jumped in between them, holding up a pink slip. His eyes were serious, but that didn't seem to help out at all.

"Let me go!" Ian's fingers groped the snowboard, holding it as if it were a weapon.

"That's enough you two. Listen, the last thing I _ever _want to do is suspend you from SSX. Seriously, I may not be on the council, but if you ever attack each other, I won't hesitate to officially ban you from the Circuit." Atomika's voice was stern and slightly cold. Psymon lightly chuckled, but was silenced by Atomika's expression. "Now, I want you two to take a break from each other. Don't go within talking range for a week. Also; when one is participating in a competition, the other can't."

Ian's head drooped slightly, growling lightly. It wasn't even a week in the Circuit and he already received a warning. He spat on the icy street, Nate letting go of the boy and his snowboard. He glanced towards Mac and sighed lightly.

Mac took a different trolley then Ian. As of far, he didn't seem to enjoy the Circuit. He needed something to prove he was worthy as an SSX competitor. He needed something.

A plan.

-

Gotom: Oooo. Yeah, sorry for not updating recently. My PS2 was unhook for a bit, so i couldn't play SSX 3 to get ideas. Anyway, I never meant for Mac to be the villian, there isn't a such thing in this story. A rival, maybe, but a villan? No. Actually, Mac was the first person I ever used in the SSX franchise. Hope you like it. Maybe if I'm not lazy, I'll put up stats for the newbies in the next installment.


End file.
